The invention relates to a process for the conveyance of objects, preferably packages, along a conveying path. Furthermore, the invention relates to a conveying apparatus.
When objects are being conveyed along a conveying path, the problem frequently occurs that the objects have to be put into a different position relative to one another or to work devices. In particular, this problem frequently occurs within the framework of packaging technology.